In geometry class, the girl to boy ratio is $10$ to $5$. If there are a total of $60$ students, how many boys are there?
Solution: A ratio of $10$ girls to $5$ boys means that a set of $15$ students will have $10$ girls and $5$ boys. A class of $60$ students has $4$ sets of $15$ students. Because we know that there are $5$ boys in each set of $15$ students, the class must have $4$ groups of $5$ boys each. There is a total of $20$ boys in geometry class.